


The Best Feeling

by TheOriginalBIbred



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 15:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16956219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalBIbred/pseuds/TheOriginalBIbred
Summary: There is no better feeling in the world than running through the woods with the crisp cool wind blowing through my fur.  It is times like this that I forget this transformation is suppose to be a curse.





	The Best Feeling

There is no better feeling in the world than running through the woods with the crisp cool wind blowing through my fur. It is times like this that I forget this transformation is suppose to be a curse. The hollow really didn’t think when choosing what animal, we would shift into. She could have made us snakes or ants, but instead she picked something strong, agile, and freeing in a way. The only downsides are the forced transformations and mindlessness neither of which I have to deal with. Which, is extremely lucky for whoever is following me. 

I heard them a while back and started running away. Whoever it is I don’t want to hurt them by accident or let anyone see me like this. My wolf form is special only my father and Landon have seen it. And Landon was accident, I still don’t know how I feel about him seeing me like this.

The wind shifts and I catch their scent. It is a scent that has become all too familiar these last few weeks. And all too comforting. Josie. For a second the knowledge that it is her makes me want to run faster. Not because I don’t want her seeing me like this, but because I want to share this part of me with her. Our friendship is too new, and if I am being honest with myself to important to risk crossing a line that would mean something more. Even if I want nothing more than to run past that line and never look back. 

“Hope?” Shit! I got lost in thought and now Josie is ten feet away. Looking as beautiful as ever in the moonlight. The wind blowing her hair around her face, she has is down for a change. She has a small smile on her face, one that is just waiting to become a full blown smile. I decide to start walking toward her. That smile just gets bigger. I never want that smile to go away. And I love being the reason for it.

“Sorry, for interrupting you run. I just wanted to… I just wanted too… I don’t know. I just saw you heading out here and followed you. This is dumb. I am going to go.” Shit shit shit. I need to let her know it is ok. I close the distance as fast as I can without running. I nudge my head into her stomach. Hoping she understands it is ok for her to be here. She starts petting my head. And I was wrong earlier, there is no better feeling than Josie petting me. I lean into the touch. Letting myself have this small moment with Josie.

“So the big bad wolf is really just big puppy.” If anyone else had said that they would have found out my bite is worst than my bark. But, with Josie I can’t even pretend to be mad. Especially with the smile and laugh in her voice. I reluctantly back way from her, nodding my head back in the direction of the school.

“Yeah we should probably get your clothes so you can change back. Or else this is going to be a one-sided conversation.” The walk back is quite. I can’t remember the last time I felt this peaceful. Anyone else would have tried filling the void with endless talk, but not Josie she just gets me.

When we get to the spot where I left my clothes, Josie goes and stands behind a tree so I can shift back. After I am done I tell Josie see can come out.

“Hi” she says with her head slightly downward and a small smile on her lips.

“Hey” no doubt in my mind my expression is mirroring hers. We are a few feet apart. And I want to close the distance, but my feet won’t move. Afraid is I make the wrong move or say the wrong thing the distance will only grow. Lucky for me, Josie, is the brave one or maybe this moment doesn’t feel as important to her as it does to me. And that thought breaks me more than I want to admit.

“So… I have no idea what to say. I didn’t really plan this out.”

“That’s ok. It’s a bit of a walk back to school. We have time.” It is about a minute of walking before Josie ask a question.

“Why did you give me this talisman?” Her hands are on the talisman. She has been wearing everyday since I gave it to her. And everyday I see her wearing it my heart beats just a little bit faster for a second.

“Because, you deserve to be heard.” No one deserves to be overlooked and unheard, but it is a crime that Josie who is the kindest, most thoughtful person I know would have both happen her also daily.

“Thank you, but that is not what I meant. You have never given me a birthday present before. And I know we were starting a friends before the gargoyle, but I ruined that only hours after it begun.”

“You didn’t ruin anything. You just hit pause. After the gargoyle things got crazy and I wanted to talk to you, but I am terrible at talking to people. So I decided with your birthday coming up that it would be the perfect opportunity to… unpause.”

“You aren’t that bad at talking. And I am glad you did. I wanted to fix things the next day, but I didn’t know how. You had let me in and I had slammed the door right in your face.”

“First, you are the exception apparently. And second, I understood, I didn’t want your father risking his life for mine either. I have had enough people sacrifice their lives for mine for ten lifetimes.”

“I should have realized that sooner. Ok let’s change the subject to something less depressing. How are things going with you and Landon?” She doesn’t realize talking with her about Landon is depressing, because he is the last thing I want to think about when I am around her. Ok, Landon second to last, behind Penelope and Rafael.

“We broke up. I caught him in another lie.” What I don’t tell her is I also broke up with him because I have fallen for her.

“Sorry, I didn’t know.”

“It’s ok. So how are things with you and Penelope or Rafael?” Wow I really am a masochist.

“There is to much history and pain for me and Penelope to get back together. And Rafael slept with Lizzie. That crush is over.” That is possibly the best news I have ever heard. Maybe, just maybe, I have a shot.

“That sucks. You know honestly, catching Landon in another lie wasn’t the only reason I broke up with him. I have been having feelings for someone else.” Her smile falters for a second. And it almost looks like anger or maybe jealousy on her face, before it turns back into a smile that doesn’t reach her eyes. 

“So… who is the lucky guy?”

“Girl.”

“Wow really, I didn’t know…”

“It’s new to me too. She’s the first girl I have ever felt this strongly about.”

“So who is she?” There is something hopeful in her eyes. Or maybe I am just projecting. Well here goes nothing.

“You.” Her eyes go wide like a deer in headlights and I can’t tell if that good or bad. Then smile breaks out across her face that reaches all the way to her eyes.

“Really?”

“Yes, really. I know we just became friends, but this definitely isn’t friendship I feel when I am around you.” She takes my hands in her and looks me eyes like she is peering into my soul.

“Me too.” I can feel the smile threating the break my jaw. Before I can over think it I lean in and kiss her. I have been wrong twice tonight. Running or having Josie pet me as a wolf isn’t the best feeling in the world. It’s kissing her, Josie, the girl I love.


End file.
